Heri Pater
by Setsuri
Summary: Harry finds himself trapped in his father's legacy of the unfallible Gryffindor and escapes it through living for himself. This story is mostly narrative in showing Harry's views of his new life but does show brief POV's of SS and V


"Heri Pater  
  
Was this all I was meant to be, the shadow of my father the ghostly image of their golden boy destined to defeat the dark lord Voldemort?  
  
I could hear the whispers now speaking of the late but great James and how bravely he and his wife died protecting me. I have had enough of this life and this bullshit.   
Magic is within every fiber of my being. I don't need some 'world' or wand to perform it, I am it - the rest are simply crutches.  
  
It has taken me four years to figure this out, and a fifth to put it in action. I'm now 16 and I am not planning on returning to Hogwarts. Voldemort can live and die as he bloody well pleases. If he dares come after me I will annihilate the bastard on principle but I'm not going to waste my life waiting for him to get me or better yet, chasing him down.   
  
I know it sounds stupid, maybe even selfish but I don't care. I will earn my own name and be my own person not a puppet whether it be to my friends, family, Professors or Voldemort.   
  
Oh and on that fact I guess I can give you all a refresher on what that jerk has been up to lately;  
Brutally murdered Neville  
Destroyed Beauxbatons  
Took over Durmstrang (not that it was all that hard)  
Recruited Lockhart (I knew Deatheater standards were low but I never expected that one)  
Tried to frame me for murder or something stupid like that (one word: Veritaserum, jeez)  
Draco and Lucius turned to spy for the light (go figure, eh?) [well he doesn't know that]  
Lots muggley torture ( well what else would you expect)  
Had a bake sale ( I still haven't figured that one out, maybe he was just having fun)   
Oh and lotsa other bad stuff that I had to be shielded from because I'm Harry Potter.  
  
Nice list huh? I think I've had enough though, before taking Veritaserum everyone was acting as if I'd actually done it even the headmaster. Fudge wanted to take me away and put me in Azkaban immediately. If it weren't for what I seem to see as Severus' pure contradictory nature to anything that man says or does I'd have probably never gotten the chance to prove my innocence.   
  
  
I have had a wonderful summer so far, part of it being that I'm not staying with the Dursley's anymore. I took a large sum of money from my Gringotts account and had transferred to muggle money. I've left the country, there was no point in staying here. I went to north America yes, it is contrite but think about it. Who in their right mind would look for Harry in the most muggle of continents around?  
[heck, they don't even have any sort of segregation between wizards and muggles because there's no point. I mean they don't even have a wizarding school for crissakes!]  
  
It was a little hard trying to find a job at first, especially since I had gone so many years without a proper education. Learning to use all of the muggle technology was fun. I'd never gotten to use much other then the cooking and basic function ones at the Dursley's.  
I'm a wiz at gaming, one of my friends says I'm a natural sharp-shooter, he was equally surprised when I could easily hit the targets dead on when we went paintballing for my first time.   
  
I guess I got caught off track though, the job I ended up getting was working as a dancer with the Canadian corps de ballet. I really never would have seen myself in that position but I've been enjoying it very much.  
  
"Hey, Harry truth or dare?"   
  
The 'guys' smiled as Harry's turn had come. Harry smiled nervously back before replying to his friends;  
  
" Oh sod off already you bloody gits! I thought you came over here to help me look through these fricken' classifieds, not play some childish game!"  
  
" But we are helping you see, just trust us and join in."  
  
"Why is it I'm dreading whatever it is you seem to have planned for me?"  
  
"Because.... Just pick!"  
  
" ...? Dare."  
  
Damn, Gryffindor courage. I'm not even a part of that house and I still have its' trademark faults.  
  
Among quite an unsettling amount of snickers one of the guys spoke out, " Great!!! Okay We want you to audition for this position, we'll provide the supplies don't worry."  
  
Seeing the small classified ad in his hand I agreed and asked when I should go and they just said now and dragged me out the door. Before I even had my bearings straight a couple of the guys were putting this strange outfit and shoes on me and the others were signing me up at the front desk.  
  
Lo and behold they had set me up, I figured it out when I was partnered with some girl to perform one of the dances from Swan Lake. That reminds me, I still need to kill them for that. I mean it may have turned out for the best but the intent was all the same. Out of spite I ended up doing extremely well [surprising seeing as I've never taken a lesson in my life].   
  
I haven't had time to be with the guys lately because I'm always really busy with the corps. It's sometimes really hard getting all the moves right and in synch with your partner. Right now, I'm a principle dancer with the troupe and partnered with this kind French girl [ one of her kinder features is that she's a cinch to lift, and very petite... I sometimes feel a little strange because half of the time my partners end up towering over me- I hate being short].  
  
Pleigh, pleigh blah! I hate practices! The performances make it worth it but agh! I never wanted fame from any source other then my own power. I have that now. I'm the happiest I have ever been in my life, I no longer stand in the shadow of a father long dead and have to reach for unattainable goals. I mean really, when someone dies we tend to idolize a little too much and I'm certain my father was in no way perfect. Nobody is.  
  
  
__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Prologue end*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__  
  
It had been a long time since Harry had disappeared, well not really but it felt like it. When Harry hadn't arrived for the sorting feast nobody cared, he never really came to it much anyway. Honestly if I could I would skip that damned feast myself and have the elves bring me dinner in my quarters. Too bad, huh?  
  
  
After about a week people began to worry about the golden boy's safety [nice to see how much they really care]. I spent that entire week trying to see if Voldemort was in any way involved but he seemed as shocked as I did about Potter's disappearance. Deciding it was all for the best I dropped the topic and left Dumbledore and Voldemort to the searching, I'd say the ministry but they are such incompetents that I doubt they could find their own head in a toilet bowl let alone the boy-who-lived.  
  
Granger and Weasley ended up not even caring about their 'best friend' without him around Hermione was overjoyed that Ron no longer had excuses to not complete his homework and Ron was so smitten [whipped] by Hermione that he was content with things the way they were as long as she was. /Great people those Gryffindors, I'd certainly want one of them for a friend/.  
  
Ahh, well I'm getting off track now aren't I? [I feel as if I am beginning to sound like Albus *shudder*] I loathe the day I lose my common sense, I believe I would have to be mad first. Not that it's such a terrible thing, at least if I lose my common sense when I go mad I won't feel so bad about the loss.  
  
Harry had been gone an entire year, the searches on all ends failed. Bored with all of it I decided to watch to apparate out and watch "Coppellia" it always was one of my favorite ballets. [if any of you ever breathe a word about it I will make certain to cast a thousand cruciatus upon you!]   
  
I had decide that this month I would watch the corps de ballet perform it since they had come to London all the way from Canada on tour, and besides that fact I usually enjoy their performances anyway. Sadly, with this Voldemort resurrection I'd not been able to indulge into my little hobby and watch any shows, let alone keep up with many of the changes. You can imagine my surprise when I saw who was playing the leading male role.  
  
I watched this young girl run on to the stage playing Swanilda, her smooth and cheerful movements, and then watched as Franz danced on stage ... No matter, whether he was playing someone else Severus could recognize the man wearing Franz' costume was none other then Harry himself!  
  
Anxiously awaiting intermission and cursing himself for not buying a program Severus watched Harry perform. The boy wasn't as flat-footed as he appeared in school, his movements were surprisingly fluid and emotional. He played his character to a tee, and danced beautifully with the other members...  
  
'speaking of members' Severus decided watching this young man dancing around with his shockingly green eyes and lovely petite body so well revealed within the tight dancing outfit was becoming quite uncomfortable very fast.  
  
At intermission Severus bought a program and searched through the photos of the dancers and their work experience to find Harry and his accomplishments. All of the roles he could find were leading male... well there was one female, not quite sure how he pulled that off. The fact that he was a principle dancer was quite impressive if not for his age but for the fact the boy had never had a lesson in his life. [The program actually states that at the bottom where it normal describes what schools of dance they attended]  
  
Walking back into the theatre for another act Severus can't help but grin and even drool as he watch the story unfold. Harry was amazing and entranced the audience with his charisma. At the end of the show Severus would make himself known to the person he had once taught and either ask why he left or an autograph, he couldn't truly decide which.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Harry P.O.V again ! *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
I love this feeling of freedom I get while I perform, the comfort I have hile I move from one step to another. I almost genuinely slept when I drank the sleeping draught and felt the energy placed back into me when Swanilda disguised as Coppelia saved me.  
  
As the finale came and we danced through the village I felt like a child again. I guess I get a little overexcited but it was wonderful. When everyone stepped out on cue to take a bow I swept my gaze over the crowd as if to thank them and what do I see but Severus smiling and clapping.  
  
I never would have imagined seeing my old teacher like this, especially not with a grin plastered on his face smiling right at me. I can't believe Snape goes to the ballet if I still went to Hogwarts everyone'd freak. Then again they were children, they had no understanding of what real life was or ever will.   
  
I find myself stare at Severus a little more then necessary, he defiantly should stick with the leather and black t-shirt getup. Slight drool, yup defiantly. The only problem I have right now is my costume will soon lead to embarrassment if I don't get out of here quick.  
  
Ahh, off-stage. Okay, in my little run-up of all that has gone on I guess I forgot to mention the little thing about not looking over the fence. I just naturally seem to have an affinity towards males. Somebody's knocking on my dressing room door, I open the door and it's Severus... God help me!  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_* Dialogue Muahahahahaha! *_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
" Hello, wonderful dancing Harry."  
  
Harry stared towards Snape trying to find any trace of malice or hatred in his voice and surprisingly enough found none. Deciding it was safe he responded.  
  
" Thank you very much, I had no idea you came to such thing as the ballet. I always figured you as the-"  
  
"Hanging upside down from the ceiling of my potions classroom type perhaps?"  
  
Seeing Harry's shocked expression Severus knew he'd it the nail on the button or the right on the head ... damned muggle sayings he never quite caught onto them very well but they seemed to be the most appropriate descriptions he could think of at the moment. Which goes to show just how muddled Dear Harry is making his poor brain. I guess it helps that both are still in their ... costumes.  
  
Looking at Severus Harry began " You know Snape, you should wear muggle clothes more often, I'm certain you'd never hear people complaining about your class again if you wore that and kept your hair as it is now. "  
  
" Yes, although students may pay me more ... attention I doubt they'll pay any more to their potions, it'd be a disaster. It's best to have a classroom as devoid of distraction as one can possibly get with a room filled with a bunch of rowdy children. As for my clothes.. these aren't spelled against stains and flames and all other nasty things that can happen when you have students like the Neville or Fred & George for example [though the majority of the potions are Fred's doing].   
Your hair comment can be answered easily, my hair is a pest nearly as untamable as your own mop. The reason it looks better is now that I've let it grow longer it stays put better and I don't need to grease it to keep it down. Well I haven't needed to for a while but it became habit and as the sayings about those go they're an arse to break."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_Now for the contrite poetic stuff - p.s. naughty little boys! _*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Severus and Harry traveled to his apartment and began their dance. They talked the entire way there about everything and slowly found they weren't as different as they thought. Their dance seemed disjointed at first but it soon seemed to fit together like two missing pieces. As they reassembled the meaning of their lives they found they had none to being with.   
Harry spending his time within a cupboard until he was brought into the light and forced into another role and thereafter thrown into the world of ballet on a whim.   
Severus had been forced to grow up very quickly in a family of eight being the 3rd oldest of the children. The reason for this was that his father and mother were killed soon after his youngest brother was born and his older two siblings being off at war against Voldemort left him alone with his brothers and sisters. They moved to a cottage in Hogsmeade that attached to the school so that he may sneak off to watch them after his classes. He joined the deatheater's later so that he could save his eldest sibling from Voldemort. To Voldemort not killing one small pest was worth gaining a very young and skilled potion's master. The eldest sibling then took care of the other Snape children and never spoke of Severus again.  
  
Maybe it was time they started a new life, together. Deciding that this was the path they were going to choose the two decided they would have no better way to show their love then to dance for all the world to see. Their idea of a dance ended up being .. like a torture for all they lost before they could be together and for what nearly drove them apart.  
  
_*_*_*_*_ Voldemort's POV. _*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Harry damned Potter has returned to the wizarding world. Hand in hand with one of my most 'LOYAL' deatheaters. They strode in broad daylight through Knockturn and Diagon alley! I swear Severus Snape and Harry Potter will pay.   
  
First I shall find Snape's family and torture them as brutally as possible and then cruciatus them until they're dead and then.. and then I shall put those memories into a miniature pensieve and send them to him. Poetic and torturous, they will pay everyone will pay. I hate them all why am I always alone!  
  
Three days have passed, for each lead I find another dead end. For this dead end I find.. a letter? I read it and laugh as a coin topples out of the envelope. It reads;  
'for you who wish to make our lives hell.  
Why is it you're so angry, lonely?  
Is it that or something else pray tell,  
Do you think you are the only,  
Whose life you've destroyed with your own hands.  
Flip the coin and see where it lands.  
Heads will tell you to look the other way,  
Tails will only turn around and lead you astray.  
Is this game of chance all you have left  
If it is then you can kiss Severus and my own arse clefts.  
  
Such a sweet letter, very few people send me letter for entertainment anymore. Even though the letter is unsigned the last line sort of gave away who the writer's are. Fifty years I have waited for somebody to recognize me for something other then my ..   
* cough* achievements.  
  
Maybe I won't kill them or those they love. I have been lonely for too goddamned long. I summon all deatheaters to my home. Riddle mansion really is where this began and will end. I smile at my deatheaters as I trap each and everyone of them inside these walls. I walk around taking those under imperious back into reality and wiping their minds of all their err 'duties' over the time they have been with us and remove the mark from their arms. Lastly I take the one who brought me back and will do so again unless I do something to prevent him. Peter Pettigrew.   
  
The Riddle mansion aflame and the screams of my former loyal minions in my ears I smile. Severus was not their today because of his open disobediance and any other spies among my own are only icing on the cake. Today, I shall leave this world as I intended, remembered.  
  
_*_*_*_*_* don't ask me! *_*_*_*_*_  
  
Harry and Severus watched the rat appear within his palms and the letter within Severus'  
The two knew the rat was none other then Peter Pettigrew. The letter stated that the end was near and he wished to go down in battle against two worthy opponents. A duel, a wizard's game, he wished to go down with friends, he things he never really had or appreciated when he did because he was to blind to recognize it. Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Ridle will have his peace.  
  
Voldemort stood in the street waiting for them. A smile lit his face when the two appeared at their meeting place. Godric's hollow was now lovely as it had grown over and all scars left by the Potter's home were now covered in lush green vines. The end was approaching and all parties stood their ground.  
  
"AVADA KEDVARA"  
  
Three shouts led to this, a valley devoid of life devoid of existence. Three men no longer tormented by the fathers of yesterday making a brand new today for themselves. Although they did not have shape or form anymore they began life anew by slowly reconstructing all they'd destroyed. Life's a tricky thing, then again so is death so it just may take them awhile. So until Godric's hollow is again lush and green without any mars neither Harry, Severus, nor Tom's soul shall rest.  
  
An: Huh, again I try for fluff and get.. what does this classify as... satire? WAGH! I think I'm officially out of the writing thing for today. Maybe I should go reread my Latin texts... muttery muttery. Please review if you aren't confused out of your bloody mind and cursing my existence *note the 'and' if you are only one of the two please review like any other persony ^__^ * until next time... BUNNY! 


End file.
